DC Comics Presents
DC Comics Presents was a comic book series published by DC Comics from 1978 to 1986 which ran for 97 issues and 4 annuals and featured team-ups between Superman and a wide variety of other characters of the DC Universe. A recurring back-up feature "Whatever Happened to...?" had stories revealing the status of various minor and little-used characters. Publication history DC Comics Presents debuted with a July/August 1978 cover date and was edited by Julius Schwartz. The series was launched with a team-up of Superman and the Flash by writer Martin Pasko and artist José Luis García-López. The winner of the DC Comics Presents letter column name contest appeared in the Superman/Hawkman story in issue #11 (July 1979).[http://www.comics.org/issue/33492/ DC Comics Presents #11] at the Grand Comics Database The "Whatever Happened to...?" backup feature began in issue #25 (Sept. 1980) and would appear in most issues for the next two years until its last installment in issue #48 (Aug. 1982). Issue #26 included an insert introduction story to the then-upcoming New Teen Titans series by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez.Manning, Matthew K. "1980s" in Dolan, p. 188: "[The New Teen Titans] went on to become DC's most popular comic team of its day. Not only the springboard for the following month's The New Teen Titans #1, the preview's momentous story also featured the first appearance of future DC mainstays Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven." Len Wein and Jim Starlin co-created the supervillain Mongul in issue #27 (Nov. 1980)Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 188 "Artist Jim Starlin displayed his penchant for portraying powerful cosmic villains with the debut of Mongul, a new threat to plague Superman's life, in a story written by Len Wein." as part of a three-issue storyline. Another insert in issue #41 previewed the "new direction" Wonder Woman. debated new Wonder Woman uniform will be bestowed on the Amazon Princess in her first adventure written and drawn by her new creative team: Roy Thomas and Gene Colan...This story will appear as an insert in DC Comics Presents #41.}} In issue #47, Superman traveled to Eternia and met the Masters of the Universe. Ambush Bug made his first appearance in issue #52 (Dec. 1982)Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 199: "Bug made his debut in the pages of DC Comics Presents #52...by writer Paul Kupperberg and artist Keith Giffen." and made additional appearances in issue #59 and #81. The Superman/Challengers of the Unknown tale in issue #84 was drawn by Jack Kirby and Alex Toth. The series also contained the Alan Moore Superman/Swamp Thing story "The Jungle Line" in DC Comics Presents #85 (Sept. 1985), pencilled by Rick Veitch and inked by Al Williamson. Issue #87 featured the first appearance and origin of the divergent Kal-El of the Earth Prime reality, who would become known as Superboy-Prime.Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 215 "This issue set into motion the life of Earth-Prime's youngest superhero, a major player in the Crisis on Infinite Earths saga, and the brutal adversary at the heart of 2005-2006's Infinite Crisis limited series." The final issue is an exception to the team-up format, instead featuring Superman in an "Untold Tale" involving the Phantom Zone, by Steve Gerber, following up in his limited series of the same title. In 2004, the title DC Comics Presents was revived for eight one-shot issues, each a tribute to DC editor Julius Schwartz who had recently died. Each issue featured two stories based on a classic DC Comics cover of the past, reflecting Schwartz's frequent practice of commissioning a cover concept, then telling the writers to create a story around that cover. In July 2010, DC announced the launch of a new DC Comics Presents, a line of 100-page reprint issues reprinting stories that have not seen print since their original publication. Featured team-ups Characters featured in "Whatever Happened To...?" back-up series *The Golden Age Hourman (issue #25) *Sargon the Sorcerer (issue #26) *Congorilla (issue #27) *The Western Johnny Thunder and Madame .44 (issue #28) *The Golden Age Dr. Mid-Nite (issue #29) *The Golden Age Atom (issue #30) *The Golden Age Robotman (issue #31) *Mark Merlin and Prince Ra-Man (issue #32) *Star Hawkins (issue #33) *Rex the Wonder Dog (issue #35) *Rip Hunter (issue #37) *The Crimson Avenger (issue #38) *Richard Dragon (issue #39) *The Golden Age Air-Wave (issue #40) *The Golden Age Sandman (issue #42) *Sandy the Golden Boy (issue #47) *The Black Pirate (issue #48) Writer Mike Tiefenbacher had several proposals for other "Whatever Happened To...?" stories. These included Captain Action, Blackhawk, Genius Jones, Nighthawk, Ragman, the Sea Devils, the Silent Knight, and Wildcat. Julius Schwartz Tribute In September and October 2004, the title DC Comics Presents was revived for a series of eight one-shot issues, each a tribute to DC editor Julius Schwartz, who had died in the previous February.Cowsill, Alan "2000s" in Dolan, p. 314: "When DC Comics' icon Julius Schwartz sadly passed away in February 2004, some kind of major tribute was required...To celebrate his life, DC revived the DC Comics Presents series, producing eight one-shots in which DC writers and artists put their own twists on covers inspired by Schwartz and reimagined classic Silver Age stories." Each issue featured two stories based on a classic DC Comics cover of the past, reflecting Schwartz's frequent practice of commissioning a cover concept, then telling the writers to create a story around that cover. 2010 revival In July 2010, DC announced the launch of a new DC Comics Presents series featuring stories that have not seen print since their original publication. The announced issues are: *''DC Comics Presents: Batman'' #1, reprints Batman #582-585 (10/20/2010) *''DC Comics Presents: Batman'' #2, reprints Batman #591-594 (11/17/2010) *''DC Comics Presents: Batman'' #3, reprints Batman #595-598 (12/15/2010) *''DC Comics Presents: Brightest Day'' #1, which spotlights Deadman and Hawkman, and reprints selected stories from Hawkman #27, 34 and 36, Solo #8, DCU Holiday ‘09 and Strange Adventures #205. *''DC Comics Presents: Brightest Day'' #2, which spotlights Martian Manhunter and Firestorm (both Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch), and reprints Martian Manhunter #24 and Firestorm #11-13. *''DC Comics Presents: Ethan Van Sciver, which spotlights the art of Ethan Van Sciver and reprints ''Batman and Catwoman: Trail of the Gun #1-2. *''DC Comics Presents: The Flash and Green Lantern: Faster Friends'', which spotlights Kyle Rayner and Wally West, and reprints both issues of the titular mini-series. *''DC Comics Presents: Green Lantern'', which spotlights Kyle Rayner and Jade, and reprints Green Lantern (vol. 3) #137-140. *''DC Comics Presents: Jack Cross, which spotlights Jack Cross and reprints issues #1-4 of his self-titled series. *''DC Comics Presents: J.H. Williams III, which spotlights the art of J.H. Williams III and reprints Chase #1 and #6-8. *''DC Comics Presents: Legion of Super-Heroes, which spotlights Dan Abnett and Andy Lanning's reinvention of the Legion of Super-Heroes leading into Legion Lost. Reprints Legion of Super-Heroes (Vol.4) #122 and 123 and Legionnaires #79 and 80. *''DC Comics Presents:Superman #1, reprints Superman #179-185 and Superman: The Man of Steel #121. *''DC Comics Presents: Superman'' #2, reprints Superman: The Man of Steel #133, Superman #189, Adventures of Superman #611, and Action Comics #798. *''DC Comics Presents: Superman'' #3, reprints Superman #177-178 and #181-182. *''DC Comics Presents: Superman'' #4, reprints Action Comics #768 and #771-773. *''DC Comics Presents: Young Justice'' #1, which spotlights Young Justice and reprints JLA: World Without Grown-Ups #1-2. *''DC Comics Presents: Young Justice'' #2, reprints Young Justice Secret Files, Young Justice in No Man's Land, and Young Justice: The Secret. *''Vertigo Resurrected'', which prints a controversial and previously banned Hellblazer story by Warren Ellis. Collected editions * Showcase Presents: DC Comics Presents Superman Team-Ups Vol. 1 includes DC Comics Presents #1-26, 512 pages, November 2009, ISBN 1-4012-2535-7 * Showcase Presents: DC Comics Presents Superman Team-Ups Vol. 2 includes DC Comics Presents #27-50 and Annual #1, 512 pages, July 2013, ISBN 1-4012-4048-6 * Adventures of Superman: José Luis García-López includes DC Comics Presents #1-4 and 17, 360 pages, April 2013, ISBN 978-1401238568 * Superman in the Seventies includes DC Comics Presents #14, 224 pages, November 2000, ISBN 1563896389 * Superman in the Eighties includes DC Comics Presents #29, 192 pages, April 2006, ISBN 1401209521 * Superman vs. Shazam! includes DC Comics Presents #33-34, 49, and Annual #3, 192 pages, March 2013, ISBN 978-1401238216 * Showcase Presents: Ambush Bug Vol. 1 includes DC Comics Presents #52, 59, and 81, 488 pages, March 2009, ISBN 1401221807 * Adventures of Superman: Gil Kane includes DC Comics Presents Annual #3, 392 pages, January 2013, ISBN 978-1401236748 * DC Universe By Alan Moore includes DC Comics Presents #85, 464 pages, March 2012, ISBN 1-4012-3339-2 See also * Super-Team Family * Marvel Comics Presents References External links * [http://www.comics.org/series/2440/ DC Comics Presents] at the Grand Comics Database * ---- ---- ---- ---- Category:1978 comic debuts Category:DC Comics titles Category:Team-up comics Category:Comics anthologies